


You know the way I care

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [16]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Caring, Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, King rambles a lot, M/M, Rambling, Shyness, Tumblr Prompt, lots of fluff, nervously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Tumblr-prompt: "I love you, but stop talking!" for RamKingThree times Ram wants King to stop talking. Because of love.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 25
Kudos: 303





	You know the way I care

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you for the person sending me the prompt! <3  
> It was a lot of fun, even though I probably should have worked instead, but whatever :P
> 
> And now: Have fun! ^^
> 
> Ps. For anyone who wants to look up the flowers: https://www.prairiestarflowers.com/Prairie_Star_List_flwr.html

You know the way I care

Staring at Ram’s pictures had become King’s way of calming down. For him to need a way to calm down was something new, but since he’d met Ram, he’d started overthinking and stressing out. No wonder, when a beautiful man like Ram was around him all the time, sending him such confusing signals, he was about to explode. Or implode, with the way he ate his feelings up.

So whenever the feelings threatened to overcome him, he’d stare at one of Ram’s pictures until the storm in his mind had been reduced to a comforting breeze, soothing the hot curling in his belly.

It didn’t exactly help to make him less needy, but he would stop overthinking for one moment, to be more in control of himself again.

There weren’t many pictures of Ram on his phone, to be honest. The one from the BBQ, Ram’s arm close to his face and the one he’d taken right before he’d helped Ram and his friends study. His profile picture with Ram’s arm and tattoo in it was the safest one. He could pretend he was changing his settings when someone was around while staring at the arm so close to his own face for a while.

Of course, it was also the weakest one and when Ram had started living with him, he’d kind of overused it. Who would have known to have Ram around him all the time made him yearn so much, he didn’t know which way was up and which was down anymore? He could swear, sometimes he even forgot how to breathe, when Ram smiled at him with such tenderness, King was close to throwing himself out of the window, because it seemed like the only alternative to kissing him and confessing his undying love. Which wasn’t a thing he usually did. Really.

A head moved close to his, bringing with him the sweet smell of Ram’s shampoo.

Ram’s shampoo …

Ram!

King jerked his head around, pulling his phone with him, but it was too late. Ram had already seen the picture King had been looking at. Which was, of course, the one with only Ram in it. The one King had taken to tease Ram a bit. The one which still had the strongest effect on King. The one which he’d needed right now to stop himself wondering what Ram had meant with his latest “like” comment. King’s music? The atmosphere? The lightning? Or even King himself? And if he meant King himself, was it meant as a friendship? Or from a junior to a senior? Or …

Ram stared at him with one lifted eyebrow, obviously curious why King had reacted so violently and was by now blushing furiously.

“Why?”

Ram pointed at the phone in King’s hand. King’s hand, which was so sweaty by now, he was afraid he’d let it slip.

“Ah”, he laughed shakily, “The picture?”

Ram nodded, his eyes still fixed on King’s face. No escape then.

“I was just going through the pictures on my phone. I need to delete some, you know?”

The raised eyebrow stayed. The phone started slipping.

“My memory is full and I can’t transfer everything on my computer, you know? I don’t need all of the pictures and sometimes it’s better to decide what should be deleted.”

Ram swallowed and King couldn’t keep himself from following the movement with his eyes, his throat as dry as a desert by now.

“My picture?”

“Ah”, King’s face started burning, “No, no. I mean … no, I was just looking through them. I didn’t mean to delete your picture. No, definitely not. I have too many pictures of my plants and I definitely don’t need all of them. So … yeah … that was just it and then there was your picture and I happened to look at it when you came in, but I didn’t want to delete it, you have to believe me.”

He was rambling and he knew it. If Ram didn’t know something was fishy by now, he was denser than King had ever expected him to be. Although he wondered anyway how Ram hadn’t caught on to his major crush.

“Why not?”

The words were like a direct hit to the heart and King didn’t know how to handle that. 

“Why I don’t delete the picture?”

Ram nodded.

King opened his mouth to say something smooth or calm as if he was just a normal friend. Just someone who happened to be Ram’s roommate and person of trust. His senior who cared for him.

“No! Why should I? No, I couldn’t. Never. That’s not possible and I would regret it instantly. Because it’s a nice picture, okay? Just a nice picture, nothing else. I keep it by accident, really. But it’s okay because it’s nice and you’re nice an …”

A hand across his mouth stopped him.

Ram was smirking by now and so close, King’s heartbeat was skyrocketing. He was seriously tempted to lick the hand preventing him from speaking though. It was smelling like the soap in their bathroom and now he even thought of it as their bathroom and he was going crazy and …

“I love you, but please shut up.”

Time stopped.

King forgot his urge to lick the hand covering his mouth. He once more forgot to breathe and he wasn’t sure if he was thinking any thoughts at all.

What?

Ram kept silent after his major confession, making King wonder if he’d hallucinated it after all. His hand was still covering King’s mouth though, instead of his ears, so it had to be true. And he was looking at King patiently, knowing what he’d just said needed some time to sink in.

“What?”

It didn’t sound exactly like a “what”, but rather like a muffled squeak.

Slowly, Ram took his hand back and King regretted instantly not licking it when he’d had the chance. Maybe he wouldn’t get it ever again. Or maybe … he would.

Ram was still close and he was smiling by now, reducing King to a puddle of emotional goo. Instead of talking, he pointed to King’s phone and lifted his hand.

“High five?”

No.

“Five?”

Nod.

“Five times?”

Double nod.

A threatening thought occurred to King and he would have loved to run off and jump out of the window right now, but he knew Ram could catch him. And to be honest, there was still this one sentence from before, which made him want to continue this conversation, no matter how embarrassing it would be for him.

“You caught me staring at it five times?”

It was a rather wild guess, but when Ram nodded again, King bit his tongue. Damn …

He buried his face in his hands, letting out a long groan: “Shit, shit, shit!”

Nails digging into his shoulders made him stop rambling, but he didn’t dare to look up yet. Still, he could feel Ram’s face close to his, radiating a delicious heat, King wanted himself to bury in.

“I like it.”

His heart in his throat, King dared to peek through his fingers at Ram, who was still smiling his tender, but slightly cheeky smile. As if he knew what he was doing to King? He probably did. Hell, he knew exactly, what he was doing.

Fuck.

Fuck, what an amazing feeling!

Slowly, King lowered his hands, holding onto Ram’s shirt instead. This man had just confessed his feelings twice. He probably wouldn’t run away, but King wouldn’t let him. And he needed something new to calm himself down anyway. To chance to look at his phone now.

His phone, which had actually, finally slipped and was lying on the carpet by now, quite forgotten.

“You like me?”

A nod.

King felt the happiness spread inside of him, taking over his whole body until the smile on his face was so wide, it almost hurt.

“I like you, too.”

Experiencing how his Cool Boy was blushing and grinning and getting giddy, was even better. With a sudden rush of confidence, King leaned closer, lowering his voice to a bare whisper.

“Does this mean I am allowed, from now on, to officially stare at your pictures?”

A confused frown.

“Of course only whenever you’re not there for me to stare at.”

This time the answer was a rather harsh pull, making their lips connect. Which suited King just fine.

~~~

The sound of the door was enough for King to know something was wrong. Ram had been visiting his family to get some new clothes and spend some time with his mother.

King still didn’t know what exactly he was telling his family. Especially after they’d gotten together officially. Wouldn’t they want to meet him, if they knew?

But that wasn’t important now. Ram was hurting and King knew it instantly.

He was already standing, when Ram appeared in the room, holding his arms wide open to welcome him back. Only seconds later, Ram was burying his face in the crook of his neck, his hug tight and his body shivering. King knew and stayed silent, trying to give Ram some comfort.

Minutes later, when Ram’s grip on his body loosened up, did King dare to lead them to the sofa to sit down. Still, he didn’t say anything, but pulled Ram against himself once more, running his fingers gently through Ram’s hair. 

He knew the moment would come for Ram to talk. If he wanted at all. And he was right. Moments of eternity later, Ram’s muscles seemed less tense and he started talking against King’s throat.

“I told them about you.”

Oh …

“My brother likes you, but my mother is worried and confused and my father got angry.”

The idiot should start looking at his own problems, but King still kept quiet.

“They told me to stay at home and didn’t want me to go back to you.”

They should know by now that this was the worst strategy to handle Ram. He was as stubborn as an ox. At the same time, the thought of them forbidding Ram to go back to him was frightening. Could they keep them apart? What if Ram wouldn’t come home one day? And shouldn’t he, King convince him otherwise? To stay with his family?

“They didn’t listen. Even for a second. Mother is worried for me, thinking I’ll be killed for having a boyfriend tomorrow and father thinks it’s because I want to go against him.”

“He should know you better.”

Ram shrugged, by now resembling a giant lap dog, the way he was curled on top of King, with his face mushed against King’s shoulder.

“I told them they couldn’t make me stay and I’d only come back once they’d accept you and me.”

King stared at the man in his arms with wide eyes. That had been a threat and a deadly one on top of that. Because Ram was stubborn enough to do exactly that. King himself didn’t know if he could do something like that. But he had had the fortune of having an accepting family. With his sister maybe being overly enthusiastic, to be honest.

Instead of saying anything, he kissed Ram on top of his head, holding him close.

“Pretty sure my brother will terrorise them. Mother will accept it soon.”

“No hopes for your father?”

Another shrug and it hurt. A lot.

For several more moments, they were quiet again, Ram obviously having finished what he’d wanted to say. He was exhausted but still tense and King wondered …

“Today I read about prairie stars.”

For a second he waited for Ram’s reaction. Finally, he settled in more comfortably as if he was prepared to listen.

“It’s not one flower, but a list of flowers who’re best adapted to grow in a prairie. Flowers will only make the list if they’re pretty and endurable. They should grow in hot weather and with almost no nutrition in the ground. Not an easy task, I tell you. But the ones on the list all manage to do exactly that. They have bright colours and withstand the climate like no other. For example, a “Celosia Asian Garden” looks as if someone painted big worms in bright colours like pink or lilac. Some of them look like Christmas trees, but a lot are big, fluffy worms. Doesn’t sound so amazing, but they manage to survive perfectly. Or the Canna chocolate sunrise. Whoever thought of naming them like that? The sunrise part fits perfectly with them being a deep yellow and orange. But chocolate? Why? Was the person especially hungry? Did they have a craving for some sugar that day? Still, they have beautiful pedals and if I were a bee, I’d totally ignore everything else and go for the chocolate!”

Ram’s body was by now slightly shaking with suppressed mirth.

“And then the Geranium Glitterati Ice Queen? I mean why? To be honest, I kind of understand where it’s coming from, because the leaves are a very light shade of green, but it’s as if the founder this flower somehow got friend zoned by it and was too pissed to give it a proper, royal name. Because the flower itself is beautiful. Let me tell you, it has those amazing red pedals in the middle of an ocean of light greenish leaves and …”

A hand across his mouth stopped him in the middle of his sentence and Ram wasn’t slightly shaking anymore, but full-on laughing. Which made for a funny picture, since he was still curled up in King’s lap.

“Alright, alright. I love you, but please stop talking!”

Being robbed of his chance to share even more plant-knowledge, King seized the chance to finally lick what was right in front of him.

Ram didn’t even bat an eyelash but continued to laugh the way he always did when something was especially funny to him. It was always a mix between chuckling and his whole body shaking, paired with several short laughs as if he couldn’t contain it anymore.

King kissed the palm at his lips and the fingers finally started moving, wandering around to finally cup his chin.

Ram was smiling at him with an astonished glance as if he couldn’t quite believe he was already in a good mood again. He held King’s face as if it was a treasure he’d just found. Or found again. 

The soft brush of Ram’s thumbs against his cheeks, made shivers run down King’s back and all he could do was sit and stare, enjoying Ram’s thank you. 

When finally Ram closed the distance between them for a gentle kiss, neither of them could stop smiling.

No matter what would happen, King would always make sure, Ram wouldn’t be alone in this.

~~~

“You are beauuuuuutiful!”

Ram endured the fingers in his face, which were rather randomly touching him.

“The most beautiful huuuuuman in history!”

Ram rolled his eyes fondly as he steered King towards their bed, careful not to let him stumble. At least not more than necessary. He was rather sure there had been people more beautiful than he was in history, but he enjoyed the compliment. Even if it was coming from King who was high on painkillers. Again.

At least the reason for it hadn’t been a head wound this time, but a visit to get his wisdom teeth out. The doctor had also been surprised by the effect it had taken on King as his dose of painkillers had apparently been rather weak.

But here his boyfriend was: stoned and singing his love for all the world to hear. Except it was now only Ram again. But he’d been blushing enough for the next weeks when King had declared his undying affection for Ram on the way to the car. And in front of the doctor and the nurse. And when they’d entered the apartment building, for all the neighbours to hear.

“You know what I love most about you?”

King was now lying on the bed, squinting up at Ram with such an adorable expression, it shouldn’t be possible to survive without combusting.

“No?”

Ram proceeded to pull off King’s trousers. Luckily, King realised what was going on and tried to help by wiggling his way out of his pants. 

“The whooooole package!”

The giggling shook King’s whole body and Ram rolled his eyes once more.

“You’re so damn stubborn and your resting face could kill people!”

Ram cocked his head, trying to decide if he was being complimented or insulted.

“You could have punched Bohn to the moon, but you didn’t and damn, you’re nice. Soooooo nice. And beautiful. And hot. Damn hot, seriously. Why is it so hot here?”

Had King not been on drugs, Ram would have definitely seized the moment to push King further into the mattress. But King was high and ridiculous. So Ram continued to roll his eyes fondly as he undressed his boyfriend and helped him wash up.

“You’re hot, hotter, the hottest. The hottetestest even! Is that word real? I don’t care, you just got a new word for yourself. The way you look at me when we’re out with the others? Damn, I always wish you could take me then and there.”

Oh. Ram looked up. Well, that was definitely interesting news. Something he should remember the next time. No wonder King always blushed so furiously.

“I wouldn’t even care if Bohn and the rest watched if you’d just do it.”

Okay, that was a line Ram would definitely draw. No one was allowed to watch. Ever. 

Tucking King under the blanket, he wandered to the bathroom himself, listening in on King who kept rambling none the less.

“But you’re also the cutest. I’ve never seen a man look so scary and so cute at the same time. I could stare at you for hours, you know? Just sit there and stare and wonder how someone as beautiful as you can exist and how the fuck you could fall for someone like me. Because damn, I would have never dared to reach so high, if you hadn’t been so nice to fall for me.”

Ram snuggled into the bed as well, his arms instantly full of King.

“You’re seriously the best and my dream and the perfect boyfriend I could wish for. I love you more than my plants, you know?”

Letting out a chuckle and a sigh, Ram tucked King’s head beneath his chin.

“I love you, too. Now please, shut up.”

And King, satisfied with the love confession he’d gotten, did, in fact, shut up. 

Instead, he kept peppering soft, messy kisses on the skin in front of him. And over the course of the next few minutes, he fell asleep, safe and sound in Ram’s arms.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it ^^
> 
> If you want to ramble about them or have your own requests/prompts, feel free: https://morathicain.tumblr.com/


End file.
